Blog Full Of Idiots
by seddielovesham
Summary: A blog that is full of idiots. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. This is a blog story, and...yeah. I was bored. I know blog stories are not really original, but read it and tell me what you think.  
**

**

* * *

**

Post By **HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_Hello pretty ladies! And dudes, but mostly pretty ladies. I am the first guy to post something! YEAH! *Takes shirt off. Victory dances* TAKE THAT PEOPLE! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something...what is up with Sam? For the past week she's been acting nice. Whenever people offend her, she just smiles and walks away. Something is up with her and I thought you guys would know. _

_P.S Has anyone seen my pants? I can't find them. I could have sworn I had them on during half of lunch. They're cargos and...they're large. So if you've seen them, or you know who took them, tell me. I need them back. My mom just bought those for me. She's gonna kill me if she finds out they are missing! Help, please? :) _

_-Gibster_

_

* * *

_

**Comments: **

**Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_Before I start to comment on this...thing, I have to tell you I am not happy anymore. The reason I was happy was because my mother got into a accident while scuba diving (don't ask). I was happy because she was in the hospital for a week. Now she's released from the hospital, and I am not happy anymore._ _Alright...let's get started._

_1) Your username? Yeah...all lies. _

_2) You were only the first one to post because you are the only one who gives a flying shit about this blog. Where as we have nothing better to do at the moment than to blog about our stupid lives. _

_3) I laughed when you came to sit next to us at lunch in your tighty-whities. To get the record straight, I don't know who took your pants. I didn't do it but I wish I did. That was funny. I got some nice shots of you on my cellphone. I'll be sure to send some pics to your mother._

_4) How could you not feel somebody pulling down your pants and taking them? _

_Sam Puckett Out!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Okay, I already know that you are going to insult me about my username, but what about yours? Princess Puckett? Last time I checked, you weren't a princess. You should change it to 'Demon Puckett'. __Anyway, even though I hate your guts, I have to agree with you. Gibby, how could you not feel someone pulling down your pants? Did they brainwash you or something? Did they give you drugs?_ _Also, I was going to post something but I didn't think it would be good._

_I gotta go. My mom is about to drag me to our 'Mother And Son Aerobics Class'. _

_*Shudders* _

**

* * *

****HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_I don't know what they did to me! I just remember going outside to get something from the vending machine. I felt something invisible on my back, and then I felt a draft on my legs. I say it was Sam who did this. _

_P.S Sam, don't show those pictures to my mom! PLEASE?  
_

**

* * *

**

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Sorry I didn't post earlier. It took me about two hours to make the account! After reading this, I decided to make one. I heard you guys bashing each other over your usernames, so I had to come up with something NOT laughable. The only thing I came up with was my name. Gibby...I have nothing to say about you and your pants issue.  
_

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Hey Carly, can you help me out? My foot is stuck in the toilet. Don't ask why I have the computer with me..._

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)  
**

_I'm coming downstairs now... _

**

* * *

**

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Sorry that it took so long to make an account because of me and that THING. I apologize. First, Gibby gets his pants stolen and now Spencer's foot is stuck in the toilet. It's like today is Idiot Day. Well, Idiot Day is everyday when I'm with Sam. I should go hide before she causes me damage to my sternum. _

_

* * *

_

**Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_You're dead. By the way, what's a sternum? _

**

* * *

**

**UNICORNLOVESME! (Guppy Gibson) **

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_

* * *

_

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_...idiota..._

**

* * *

****HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_GIBBY! I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT!_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

************

****

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. **

**

* * *

**

Post By **********Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Hi! I am posting this because thanks to SAM we can't do iCarly for a while. After the last blog post by Gibby, Sam decided to 'teach' Freddie a lesson, and now he is in the hospital. Sam claims that he accidentally fell down the stairs. Please. I know what really happened! _

_Okay, so what is up with people's stuff being stolen? I was looking in my wallet, and I found twenty dollars missing. I'm pretty positive Sam took it. She always takes my money for some important Fatcake need she has. Anyway, I'm bored since we're not going to film iCarly without our technical producer. Anyone wanna go ice skating with me? _

_- Carly _

**************_

* * *

_**

******************Comments: **

******************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_HEY! It's not my fault the nub fell. Don't blame it on me! Don't blame me for your money missing either. I didn't take it! I haven't touched your wallet in three days! _

_P.S Can I go ice skating with you? _

_Sam Puckett Out!_

******_

* * *

_Carly (Carly Shay) _  
_**

_Okay, I believe you about the money, sort of. What about Freddie? I know you pushed him down. _

_P.S You can go ice skating if you admit you pushed Freddie down the stairs. _

_******

* * *

**_********

******Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_Fine, I pushed Freddork down the stairs! Can I go now?_

* * *

**********Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Yes...yes you can._

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Hey Carls, I think I know what happened to your money. Last night, while you were asleep, Socko and his brother Tyler came over. We ordered a couple of pizzas and I didn't have enough money to pay so I took some of yours. :(_

_P.S Can I go ice skating with you and Sam?_

* * *

**********Carly (Carly Shay)**_**********  
**_

_Okay. Fine...just as long as you pay me back, it's fine._

_P.S Yes. You can go with us._

_**********

* * *

**_

**HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

____

Can I go ice skating with you guys?

******__**********

******************

* * *

**

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

____

Yes. You can come with us...**************  
**

******__**********

******************

* * *

**

**HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**____

GIBBY LIKES THIS!

_GIBBY! _

_********__******

* * *

**_****************

******************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

____

Hey guys! My friend told me about this 'Ridgeway Class of 2011' blog, but I found this instead. I love it! I thought it would be cool to blog and comment with you guys. Sorry if I have been ignoring you guys for a while. It's just I am getting pretty popular and...it's pretty complex. Plus, the fact that I am graduating in May. Goodbye Ridgeway. I'll miss you very much. ******************  
**

******__**********

******************

* * *

**

****************

**************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_Sup Wendy. I'm glad to hear from you. I thought you might be dead. Last time I saw you was six months ago when me and you went to smash Mr. Howard's car with a sledgehammer. _

**************

* * *

**

**********************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Hi Sam. I'm glad to hear from you as well. I still see you're torturing Freddie. I thought you would stop by now. _

**********************************

* * *

**

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Hey :) _

**********************************

* * *

**

**********************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Hey yourself. :) You on for tonight? _

**********************************

* * *

**

******************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_Me stop torturing the dork? Please! As if! I will never stop! Why would you think that? _

_P.S Is Carly on for what tonight?  


* * *

_

**********************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_I don't know...I just thought you would...never mind. _

_You don't need to worry about Carly. Everything is fine._

_

* * *

_

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Yeah, Wendy's right. Don't worry about it. _=^_^=

* * *

******************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett) **

_Whatever you say..._******************************  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Sorry I've been gone for a while. I was struck with sickness. Anyway, did anybody see the promo for iOMG? If you haven't, you should. If you love Seddie, you should see it. You'll be very happy once you do.**

* * *

Post By **Carly (Carly Shay)**

_____Okay, so I know I posted last week, but I wanted to post again about Sam. Sam has been acting weird lately. Weirder than usual. If you know what's going on with her, please tell me. Thanks!_

_____- Carly_

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**______________________________________________________________

_______Whoa buddy! What do you mean I've been acting weirder than usual? I'm acting just like myself!_

* * *

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_It's just...you're acting a little bit too nicely towards people. Especially Gibby. What gives?_

* * *

**Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I don't know. Maybe now that Fredward is gone, I have time not to hate on people. You get what I'm saying?_************

* * *

**********Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Yeah...I think so. I guess._

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_Hello people, now I know why Sam didn't give me a beating when she walked passed me in the hall this morning. I hope Freddie stays in the hospital for a long time! Yeah...life is good. Also, I found my pants. Apparently, some hobo stole them. I don't know how he even got into the school. I'm just happy I found them before my mom found out._

_P.S Maybe Sam is really weird because she's in L-O-V-E._

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Hey everybody, I'm on Socko's computer right now. He went to the store, so he said I could use it to check out the blog. Anyway, good day for you Gibbeh! You got your pants, and you were not beaten up!_

_P.S I have to agree with Gibby here. Maybe Sam is...you know..._

_SAM, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm going to go night fishing with Socko and he's bringing his hot cousin with us, and I really need to have unbroken bones to flirt with her. :)_

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Don't worry, I won't hurt you...yet. I'll wait. Expect a beating next week, and that includes Gibson as well!_

* * *

**********Carly (Carly Shay)**

_She's back..._

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_AWE! COME ON SAM!_

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Hey. Be lucky you're not going to die now._

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Oh. I'm gonna go book a flight to...somewhere far away. See ya!_****

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_You can run, but you can't hide. :)_

* * *

**********Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Was that really necessary? _

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Yes, yes it was. _**********  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. **

* * *

Post By **Carly (Carly Shay)**

_____Hello people! So, did everybody enjoy the Lock-In? I did! Me and Gibby managed to finish our experiment. On Spencer. It was pretty fun to mess with him. Everything went great. Love was in the air. And...yeah. It was love, alright. : - )_

_____- Carly _

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_______HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T LOVE BRAD! OKAY? _

* * *

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Okay. You don't love Brad. _

* * *

**************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_Hey Carls. It was pretty fun messing with Spencer. I heard from Freddie that after he got home that he wasn't able to eat any food without thinking he was going to get shocked. I don't like to be mean but it was for science. AND LIQUID SOAP! Who doesn't love that stuff? GIBBY!_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_You agreed that I don't love Brad? Then why are you saying love was in the air? _

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_First of all, I just wanted to say that your little science experiment last night was not fun for me! I am starving right now, and I'm afraid to eat that turkey sandwich that Carly made for me. I'm trying my best, but I still think that you hooked something onto there to shock me. _

_F.Y.I: Sam, I think she was talking about herself. She's in love with Gibby. I think..._

* * *

**********************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_1) Spencer, I'm sorry for that experiment. It was the first thing that we came up with, and we were too lazy to think of any other ideas. _

_2) Just eat the sandwich. I didn't do anything to it. I just spread some margarine onto the slices and then placed turkey slices in between them. Nothing bad. I swear. _

_3) I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH GIBBY! I was talking about someone else._

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_What is going on here? _

* * *

******************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Hey Freddie, how's it going? _

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Oh...hey Sam. It's going...good. Really good. Super...good. _

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_That's good. I guess. Nice to know things are going...good. _

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I'm confused._

* * *

**********************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Nothing you need to worry about, Gibson. Unless you want all your precious teeth coming out of your mouth. _

* * *

**********************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_NO! NOT MY BABIES!_

* * *

**********************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Carly and Gibby are going to have babies in the future. _

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_SPENCER! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Dude, stop! Carly is not going to have babies with Gibby!_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_What? You think that she's going to have babies with you? _

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_What? NO!_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Whatever. I'm logging off. I can't take this anymore. _

* * *

**********************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Take what anymore? Sam?_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Sam? Come on, Sam. I know you're still on. _

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Freddie, what did you do to her? Whatever you did, you better fix it._

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_*sighs* I didn't do anything! I was just being a friend and trying to tell Spencer that you and Gibby will never produce a baby, and she went all crazy because of it. _

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Look, because of last night, you know her biggest secret. I think you should be a little less hard on her. Please?_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_How do you know about that? _

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay) **

_I saw it through the window. I saw everything. It was a brave move for her._

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_I know...I'll go talk to her._

* * *

**********************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_


	5. Chapter 5

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. **

* * *

Post By **********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Sup! So Carly told me that I should post about my 'exciting' life, so here I am. I got nothing, so I decided to have a 'Ask Spencer' section. So any iCarly fans that read our blogs should come and ask me any questions. I know I may act like I'm an idiot, but really I have lots of information planted inside my brain. :)_

_So ask away._

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_______SPENCER! That is not what I wanted you to do, but okay. _

* * *

**********************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I doubt anyone is going to ask you questions. _

* * *

**************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_How do you know? Maybe people will enjoy some of my wisdom._

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_What wisdom?_

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Shut up... :(_

* * *

**********************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Spencer, I don't think that people are just going to ask you questions. I really think people are a lot more intelligent than that. _

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_I agree with Carly._

* * *

******************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Of course you would. You always have to agree with Carly because you love her. _

* * *

**********************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Sam, please don't do this now. _

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Why not? Scared I'll embarrass you in front of your crush? The love of your life?_

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

...

* * *

**********************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Carly is not the love of my life! You have to stop being so jealous. I know you like me and...I think you should just calm down. _

* * *

**********************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Oh no! You did not just tell her to calm down. Did you? You are so going to die. _

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BENSON! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PENIS TO BE CUT OFF! THAT CAN BE ARRANGED! I KNOW A DUDE!_

* * *

**************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Wait, Sam likes Freddie? Am I in a parallel dimension?..._

* * *

**********************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_SHUT UP GIBBY! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PENIS CHOPPED OFF AND SHIPPED TO CHINA!_

* * *

**************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_...? _

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_I'm going to log off before this gets out of hand. Say, who wants to go grab some pizza with me, whose names are not Sam and Freddie?_

* * *

******************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_ME! I don't want to stick around for yet another Sam and Freddie rumble. _

* * *

**********************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Same here. Anything to not have to be home with Guppy. Plus, I haven't eaten in over ten minutes! Let's go! _

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Sam? You still there, or are going to get pizza with them? _

* * *

**************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_No dork. I'm still here. _

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_You're not using caps anymore. Do I take that as you're not going to hurt me?_

* * *

**************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_There's no use. I know that I'm getting out of hand. It's just...I want you. And I'm scared to want you. Because you're a nerd and I'm the most awesome person in the entire world. We don't mix and...I know that you want someone like Carly. _

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Is that why you didn't tell me before? Because you were scared?_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay) **

_My mom met my dad when they were kids. He's just like you. He left her when I was four, and that makes me wonder if opposites really do attract. _

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_In some cases, they don't. My mom and dad were opposites and they would always fight. It's just how it was. Some relationships don't work out because the couple can't agree on anything. We have agreed on some things before. Don't compare me to your dad. He sounds like a coward for leaving a great family, a beautiful daughter behind. _

_Look, I have to go. My mom is going to give me a tick bath after so many months. Wish me luck, Puckett. :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Warning: This is going to be a very long blog post.  
**

* * *

Post By********************************************** Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Hello everyone! Since everybody is posting blogs, except for Sam and Freddie. (They're too busy making out with each other). So I decided that I should make a gossip blog, seeing as I know all the lastest gossip that some Ridgeway students need to know about._

_1) Gibby asked Carly on a date yesterday, but she turned him down. Gibby got so mad that he went into the girl's bathroom and wrote some pretty hurtful things on the bathroom mirror._

_2) The newest (and cutest) addition to iCarly, Brad, was revealed to be in love with Sam! My reliable source told me that during a Chemistry quiz, for every test answer he wrote 'Sam'. If only he would write Wendy.  
_

_3) What is up with Spencer? Besides the usual stuff? My reliable source tells me that Spencer is secretly dating someone. Sounds like another Shay I know. Which brings me to...  
_

_4) Carly Shay is dating someone! Who you ask? Well, I can't give that information out just yet. I need to...see if...it's real. Yeah. See if it's real. _

_And last but not least..._

5) _SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED! ONCE AGAIN! One of my sources spotted the two talking, then kissing. :)_

_I got the full story now, I think._

_Sam, Freddie, and Brad were working on a mood app for the Pearphone (sweet!), so they tested it out on Sam. Freddie was shocked to see that it read 'In Love' and showed it t_o _Carly. Carly went to meddle mood and decided to get Sam and Brad together. Since she thought Sam was in love with Brad. Makes sense, doesn't it? She talked to Sam, but Sam was all like 'No! I love Freddie! He is smoking hot!' _

_Okay. Maybe I exaggerated that last part. Anyway, Carly made Freddie get people out of a room that had Sam and Brad in there to leave just Sam and Brad in there. Not one but two of my sources stayed behind and hid behind a vending machine. Carly said something along the lines of 'I'm not coming back.'_

_Sam climbed out of a window and managed to escape. She confronted Carly about the situation. Carly said that she just wants Sam to be happy. How adorable is that? Sam said that she should bake her a pie if she wants her to be happy. Now to the good part. Sam went outside to the courtyard to chill, until Freddie came by. He tried to make her feel better, thinking that Sam really did love Brad. Sam told him that she wasn't in love with Brad, and tried to get Freddie to leave. _

_My source's speakers got busted up on the next part, so he couldn't hear what Freddie said, but he still had eyes to see that Sam pulled Freddie in for a kiss. :D_

_There you have it! Come back next week for some more gossip!  
_

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_______Wendy! _

_First of all, Gibby was not asking me out on a date. He wanted to know if he could not show up on iCarly rehearsal because he has a doctors appointment. _

_Secondly, Brad does not love Sam! I doubt that he would write her name all over a quiz. Knowing him and Freddie, they would probably both have done the quiz because that's what nerds do. And what do you mean you wish he could write Wendy? :( _

_Spencer is not secretly dating anyone! He always tells me when he's in a relationship, no matter how creepy the girl is. _

_WENDY! DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!  
_

_______And...yeah. I can't say anything about the last one.  
_

* * *

**********************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_YOUR 'SOURCES' ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO ARE GOING TO BE IN A WORLD FULL OF PAIN!  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_I see you're still denying your feelings for Freddie...  
_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_ARG!  
_

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Are you now a pirate?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP SPENCER!  
_

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Wendy! How dare you talk about our personal lives like that? I'm not going to feel any sympathy when Sam beats the living crap out of you!  
_

* * *

******************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Plus, Wendy you shouldn't be talking since you're in love with a certain Shay. _

_:-D  
_

* * *

**************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Wendy's in love with Spencer?  
_

* * *

**********Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I'll tell you about it later, Gib.  
_

* * *

**********HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_What in liquid soap is going on here? And I did not ask anyone out on a date. Especially not someone as pretty as Carly._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_You think Carly is pretty? Hmmm...  
_

* * *

**********************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Oh no! Looks like me and Gibby will be in the next gossip blog. _

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_You better lay off of Carly and the Gibster, or you won't be able to speak once I'm done with you.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Oh Sam, why must you hide your feelings through toughness? :)  
_

* * *

**********************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_THAT'S IT! I'M COMING AFTER YOU!  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_This is so going on my gossip blog.  
_

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_I AM NOT IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP!  
_

* * *

******************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Wendy, stop. You're turning into some mad man!  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_She's been starting to get mad ever since you and her started dating.  
_

* * *

**************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_Carly and Wendy are dating? Why am I always the last to know about this stuff?_**************  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Post By**********************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_ I am sick of this! Nobody tells me anything! I need to know things! FROM NOW ON, I NEED TO KNOW THINGS! A.S.A.P! _

_By the way, A.S.A.P means as soon as possible.  
_

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_What is this going to prove? And everybody knows what A.S.A.P means!_

* * *

**********************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Aw...I thought A.S.A.P stood for 'All Spencers Are Pretty'  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_It's not our fault that you don't observe and listen. You can also get all the lastest gossip if you just read my gossip blog. Next weeks post: Gibby on the rage!  
_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Shut up, Wendy! This is no time to promote your dumb blog.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Oh Sam, don't you have something else to do? Like makeout with Freddie?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_IF YOU DIDN'T LIVE SO FAR AWAY FROM ME, I WOULD MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF CARLY GETS MAD AT ME!  
_

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Gibby, what is the purpose of this blog?  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_I just want people to include me into things. I hate being the last to know...stuff._

* * *

**************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Well, there's not a lot of things to tell.  
_

* * *

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Is this because of me and Wendy? Because only Freddie and Sam knew. Not even Spencer. Well, now he does.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_How does he feel about it? Spencer, I mean.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_He yelled at me for six hours straight! Then, he lost his voice from all the yelling! _**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I don't get why you're even with Wendy. I mean, she's cool and all at times, but when she's on this blog...she can be a little crazy.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith) **

_Sam Puckett is not satisfied with Carly Shay's love life. Going into my next blog.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_I wonder why cheese comes in a can.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_SHUT UP GIBBY! NOBODY CARES!  
_

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_I'm going to log off before she starts to lash out on me.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_Same here. But seriously, why does it come in can? _**********************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Agreed. And sometimes I worry about you, Gibby.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Well, I'm out of here. _**************  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Since it's close to being The Fourth Of July, I decided to do a chapter of it.  
**

* * *

Post By******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_So, I have everything set for tonight's Fourth Of July party. Spencer is going to be grilling the food. Hopefully, he doesn't set the grill on fire like last year. I will have a 'Sam free' barrier around the food. So you won't have to worry about her eating everything in under six seconds. _

_Freddie, please don't invite your mother over like last year. And Sam, don't invite your Uncle Carmine and his friends. I can never get over the fact that they almost got us evicted for trying to whack Lewbert's wart off his face with a hammer. They are too wild for this party._

_I hope that everything else is ready with you guys. Sam? Spencer? Freddie?_

* * *

**********Comments:**

******************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Yup. The fireworks display is good to go. And so is all the technical equipment. This is going to be a good iCarly!  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I'll be sure to bring my mouth. And...Sam barrier? Please, I can totally get through that. What is it, Spencer and Gibby standing together with plastic swords? Just like last year?_

_And Melanie texted. She's going to be here in about forty minutes or so. She's so excited to 'make-out' with Freddie. Just the thought of it makes me wanna puke up some blood._

_And what's wrong with Carmine, Buzz, and Chill? They are awesome! :D  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_It's not going to be like last year. And I'm not just referring to the barrier.  
_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_What?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Yeah! This year I'm going to use the new 'Hikon Megapixel HD To The Max' camera. It's said to record in the best HD quality known to mankind. :)_

_And Sam, I'm glad to know you wanna make-out with me. :D  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_No one cares, Frednub!_

_And Melanie is real!  
_

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Oh, really? Then why was it that last night you were smiling and blushing as I started talking about it?_

_Yeah, 'Melanie' is real. I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not that gullible.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Uh...  
_

* * *

**************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_That's what I thought._**************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about Wendy being there.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Wendy? I thought you hate her.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_I don't hate her. I had a talk with her last night, which is why I left you and Sam alone in the apartment. I told her that she has to lay off the gossip and try to be a bit more respectful. She agreed thanks to the Shay charm. :)_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_That's good, I guess. I also heard that Spence is bringing over Socko. First time I'll see the man that Spencer talks so much about.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Same here. Can't wait.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Hey, where's Gibby? He usually stops by here to say random stuff.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Sam beat him with a baseball bat.  
_

* * *

**********I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Ouch.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Post By******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_So, the party was alright. Except for the fact that Sam ate everything in under four and a half seconds. And Melanie, who is real, kept making out with me. I wanted to barf. No offense, but it felt like kissing Sam. 0_0_ ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I had no footage of the party, or the fireworks because my camera got set on fire. Note to self: Don't allow Spencer to touch a four hundred dollar camera before you use it. _

_I got to meet Socko. He's a lot more better looking than I imagined. Thankfully, he offered to give money for the damages of my camera :D  
_

_Also, I got to slow dance with Carly. That was the best two minutes and four seconds of my life! Too bad that Wendy had to cut in_ :(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**********Comments:  
**

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Carly will never love you._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)  
**

_Must you always say that?  
_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_YES :D Just stating the obvious. You do realize that Wendy makes her happy? You just make her sick. Like how you make me sick all the time.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Love sick? :)  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_FREDWARD! YOU ARE DEAD!  
_

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_I would die for just one kiss from your lovely lips. =D  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_ROAR.  
_

* * *

**************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_You are a lion now? _**************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Guys. Stop.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Hey Shay :)  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Hey _****************************************************************************************************************************=^_^=

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_YOU KNOW WHAT, FREDWANDA? YOU NEED TO GET A REALITY CHECK, AND GO FOR ANOTHER GIRL.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Oh no...  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_WELL YOU NEED TO GET SURGERY FOR YOUR FACE!  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_YOU CALLING ME UGLY?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_I'M NOT CALLING YOU PRETTY._

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_I shouldn't be here...I'm going to makeout with...I mean make! Make a sculpture with Socko! Yeah...make. BYE! _

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_YOU KNOW YOU COULD BE NICE TO ME, BUT YOU ARE JUST SUCH A B-Bird._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_THEN IF I'M A BIRD, YOU ARE A CHIZBALL. _

_AND AN A-Antelope._****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_WHAT THE HECK IS A CHIZBALL?_

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_IT'S A BALL MADE OF CHIZ. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Stop it! Stop with the caps!_

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_You're lucky I'm not over there, or I would kick your antelope so hard!_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_I DARE...I mean, I dare you to try, Bird._

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_It's sixth grade all over again._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_You want to go watch...paint dry?_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Better than hearing these two fight._

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR NICELY SHAPED ANTELOPE!_


	10. Chapter 10

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Post By**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Hello :) _

_This is Wendy's Weekly Gossip Report! So...what is going on at Ridgeway? Well...let's see. _

_1) From what I've heard, Sam hasn't been at school in three days! We have no clue why, and the more I read Principal Franklin's files, the more I had no idea why she wasn't here. It's says that's she's sick, but come on! She is not. Unless, it's love sickness. :D_

_2) Freddie is gone as well, but for other reasons. Thanks to Sam's recent threat to Freddie, he had to go to the doctor. For...butt...surgery. Am I the only one that finds that funny? _

_3) Gibby has a new girlfriend, and it isn't Carly. It's Lady Liquid Soap. Apparently, Gibby is going around his Spacebook, saying that he is in a relationship. When Carly asked who it was, he replied "Liquid Soap"._

_4) You know how I thought Spencer Shay was in a secret relationship. I was right. He confirmed it on the last blog. He is dating Socko. Don't believe me? Check the last blog post._

_5) SAM AND FREDDIE ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE. I can tell. They are avoiding each other.  
_

* * *

**********Comments:  
**

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Wendy...I...AM...GOING...TO...KILL...YOU...  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)  
**

_Isn't it strange how you are always the one to comment first?  
_

* * *

******************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_SHUT IT, BUTT BOY.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Is that the best you can-OW!...come up with?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Watch it. First your antelope, then your pre-ugly face.  
_

* * *

**********Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_...? Pre-ugly?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Yeah. Stands for pretty ugly.  
_

* * *

**************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_:D _**************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_What?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Nothing _********************************************************************************************=^_^=

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Wow. You two aren't fighting. That's good...I guess. Maybe now we can actually stay on the blog longer. Wendy, I thought I said no more gossip blogs...  
_

* * *

******************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Uh...what?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_So, Sam. How is the mental institute?_

_P.S Carly, sorry. Had to do it...  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_How do you know about that?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_YEAH. HOW DO YOU?  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_I may have...told her...  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Why would you do that?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Candles...dinner...kissing...sorry! She made me...  
_

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)  
**

_I AM NOT DATING SOCKO. OKAY? WHY WOULD I DATE A GUY THAT'S HOT-I MEAN...why would I date my best friend. DARN THIS LAPTOP. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BACKSPACE?  
_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

********************************************************************************************************************_Sam took it off for some prank she was trying to pull on us.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Hey. It's working out for the better. At least Spencer isn't hiding things anymore.  
_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_We need to talk later, Spencer.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_OH. LOOK AT THAT. I just forgot I had to be in Mexico, and stay there for a month. BYE._

_P.S We need a new keyboard. _

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_No...what we need is to talk...  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Uh...LA LA LA. CAN'T HEAR YOU.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_We're typing. There is no noise involved.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_FINE. I CAN'T SEE YOU...  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Should we leave them alone? _

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Nah. This is great stuff we're talking here, Benson._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_So, you really signed yourself up to a mental institute?_

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Yup. I lost my mind._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_No...you lost your toughness. You just won't admit that you love me. You'll never admit it._

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_I gotta go._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_I thought this was great stuff._

* * *

******************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Well, now it's not._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Sam...?_

* * *

**************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Spencer, if you can yell at me for dating Wendy, I can yell at you for dating Socko. AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT IT!_**************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_OH...HOME ON THE RANGE!_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Ugh..._


	11. Chapter 11

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Post By******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Princess Puckett (Sam Puckett)**

_Hello, this is Lyle Warner from the 'Troubled Waters Mental Hospital'. I would like to inform you that a client of ours, Samantha Puckett, will not be using her computer anymore. As policy claims. This is to all of her friends. Do not contact her, at all. As part of her treatment, she is not required to have any contact with the outside world. Until we figure out what triggers her mind. _

_You may visit her on the permitted hours, but only for a few mere minutes. Understood?  
_

_Thank you.  
_

* * *

**********Comments:  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Wow. For the first time, she isn't the first comment of every blog post.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_This is all your fault, Freddie!_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_What? How is this my fault?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_She thinks she's insane because of you! Because she likes you!  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_...Are we talking about the same Sam Puckett here? The one that spent years wanting to cause me misery? Psychical and emotional abuse?  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Geez, why are boys so clueless?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_I'm not clueless!  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Yes you are! _**************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Is that why you date girls, then? :D  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_For Brad's Fudges sake! SHUT UP. Please...?_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Of course, you would be the only one to be mad at me, and then try to be nice again._**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_:(  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Even when Sam isn't here, there is still some bitterness going around._

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_We need to go get her...  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Well, that's a random thought. Funny Freddie...  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_No, I'm being serious.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_No, you're not. You are smart enough to NOT come up with a dumb thought like that.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_IT IS NOT A DUMB THOUGHT. It is nice...  
_

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)  
**

_You guys do realize that Kyle guy can still be here, right?  
_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Lyle, and I doubt it._

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Why?  
_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_He probably just wanted to get the word out, and leave. He works at a mental hospital. He has other things to do than read what we have to say.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Oh...okay..._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Wait, has anyone seen Gibby?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_Right here...  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_When did you get here?  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_I've been here the whole time.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Really? Never noticed.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_You usually talk. Say random things.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_I'm happy! GIBBY! WE'RE BREAKING INTO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_He's back...  
_

_And we're not breaking into a mental hospital!  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_:(_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_Sam would probably right now say,"You need to go to a mental hospital, Gibson." :)_

_Carly, I will come over to your place later. So we can plan._

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_We're not breaking into a-nevermind. Let the stupidity began._

* * *

**Who's happy for iLMM? Anyway, I was suppose to be in a Creddie VS. Seddie Pie Fight right now, but...it was changed. It was going to be at one, and now it's at five. So, I thought out of boredom I should update. :D**

**Peace Love Seddie  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Freddie sighed and logged onto his account on his computer, as he came home from the mental hospital. He never thought that he would be leaving all of a sudden, but the mental hospital people were persistent.

The screen flashed as the log in process was buffering. His computer was only about a year old, but the site was slow. It takes a while to load up the profile.

Freddie got out of his room, and went to get something to eat. When he found out that there was nothing there but prunepops, he closed the refrigerator and went back inside his bedroom.

The screen was now loaded. He hastily went to the 'Make New Blog Post' button and clicked on it. When the text box came up, he hesitated. Trying to figure out how much he should type.

After a few minutes, he began to type onto his keyboard.

* * *

Post By**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)

_Hello, people. So I just got back from 'Troubled Waters'. We tried to get Sam back, but we couldn't. The stupid hospital people stated that Sam's mother needed to get her. Seems simple, right? Well...not really. _

_Sam's mother was arrested for impersonating a DJ. Don't ask about that. I have no clue how she could..._

_Anyway, she isn't here. Which drew us at a blank. Because Sam couldn't leave, so all we could do is leave. Well, we didn't want to leave. The big, scary men kicked us out. _

_I guess we are just going to have to give up, or wait three months until Sam's mother gets out of jail._

* * *

**********Comments:  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_YOU ARE LEAVING SOMETHING OUT.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)******************************************************************************************

_Uh...pardon?_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_YOU ARE LEAVING SOMETHING OUT.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_...I don't think I am.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Oh really? What about the part where you were convincing Sam to leave. Where she said she likes you?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_She also says she hates me. That's why she is now trapped in a mental hospital. :(  
_

_WAIT. _

_HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_I have my sources..._**************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_So, your still being a big gossip queen, I see.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Freddie? You got on here earlier than us.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Us? _**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay) **

_Me and Gibby.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_I don't hear, I mean see, Gibby.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Well, he's here.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)  
**

_HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE, HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE!  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_See? What did I tell you?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE, WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Okay, I see your point._

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)  
**

_What is going on in Gibby's mind now?  
_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Song time.  
_

* * *

**I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Song time?  
_

* * *

**HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson) **

_I JUST HAD A SANDWICH. _

_NO ORDINARY SANDWICH._

_A SANDWICH FILLED WITH JELLYFISH JELLY._**  
**

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_It's a time of day, where Gibby gets a song stuck in his head and has to sing it repeatedly until it leaves his head.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Oh...how long does he do that for?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)  
**

_He once did it for six hours straight.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_I know a women who did something for six hours straight. She was so good...not as great as So-SHUTTING UP. SHUTTING UP SO I DON'T END UP IN GOSSIP BLOG.  
_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_What was that something?_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_HEY MAN, YOU GOT TO TRY THIS SANDWICH. _

_IT'S NO ORDINARY SANDWICH._

_IT'S THE TASTIEST SANDWICH IN THE SEA.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Adult things, Kiddo.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_I am mature, you know.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE, HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE!_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Ugh, I hate this song. This was one thing from my childhood I truly hated. The show was alright, but..._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_:(_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson) **

_What show?  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Spongebob.  
_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Oh...I see. My mother blocked off all the channels as a child and just gave me a channel where they feature plants. PLANTS!_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_Hey. All this talk of plants and ladies has given me a great idea as to how to break Sam out._

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_We're going to disguise ourselves as plants?_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_No...meet me at the Shay's living-room. That goes for people who aren't Carly, or Wendy! Gossip Queens aren't invited. Carly...she's already in the living-room. So is she one step ahead. MOVE IT, PEOPLE!_

* * *

**Okay, so I was thinking that in the next chapter I should bring some Melanie in, but I have no clue what her username should be. Any ideas?**

**Also, I saw the iDate Sam and Freddie promo. The second one, and the 'iCarly New Season' promo thing. I see that some Cibby will be happening. If you have not seen this, look it up on Youtube.  
**

**I loved at the end of that iDate Sam and Freddie promo, Spencer says "ew" at the thought of Carly and Gibby together. **

**Also, SPENCER MAKES A LAWN. xD Why can't my brother be as awesome as Spencer?**

**This A/N was brought to you by: seddielovesham. A stupid username.  
**

**Peace Love Seddie  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**********Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly.  
**

* * *

Post By******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)

_Hey guys, so I made an account! Yay. I bet you are wondering why. Well, I just thought that this will be a better opportunity to get to know my future husband, Freddie, and his friends. _

_So, act as though I am just one of you people._

* * *

**********Comments:  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_You are too late.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**********************

_Um, late for what exactly? _**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Spencer are in Carly's living room. Apparently planning on a way to get Sam out of the mental hospital.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_Oh...well that sucks.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Not really. Even though they didn't include me in their plans, I can still see and hear what they are doing.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_Really? How?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_I have my sources..._**************************************************  
**

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_You have motion detectors and cameras in their living room, don't you?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_And in Carly's bedroom.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_Why Carly's bedroom? _**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Uh, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Okay, then.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_And about the whole Freddie-being-your-future-husband thing, I wouldn't bet on it.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_Why not? Am I not pretty?  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_No, not that. I've seen pics of you, and you look hot. It's just from the things I am seeing. Freddie looks determined to get Sam back. If you saw the things they talked about when they tried to get her out the first time, you would see. They are in love.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_Oh, well that's sad. Wait, you think I'm hot? ;)  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Not the point. The point is...wait, what are we talking about?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_I don't know, but I do know that I want to see this footage.  
_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Why don't you come over then? I live on Buckley Lane. I am sure you know of it.  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Melaniewithnofelony (Melanie Puckett)**

_The place where all the rich people live?  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_That is the one. Once you find a white and purple painted mansion, you are there._

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Hey, Melanie. Sorry we are kind of on a top secret mission type thing to get Sam back. I am sure you know of the situation. And not as the guy from Jersey Shore. And wait, Wendy, you better not be doing what I think you are doing. If you go near Melanie's lips, or other parts, I will...do stuff to you. Stuff...yeah...  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Calm down, Carls. If you are so worried about anything happening then come over here as well.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_You know I can't**.**_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)**

_Oh, well. I guess I am just going to have to do all the STUFF myself. xD  
_

* * *

**Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Wendy? WENDY SMITH. I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU.  
_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Queen-Bee (Wendy Smith)** has signed off.

* * *

**********************************************************************************************HotAsHell (Gibby Gibson)**

_HEY, DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIBBY WAS HOT LIKE ME? _

_DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIBBY WAS A FREAK LIKE ME? _

_DON'T YA? _

_*Music* _

_DON'T YA?  
_

* * *

**Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Hey Melanie, how's it going? Nice to have you on, I guess. I can't talk right now, on the phone. And Spencer is making some military style speech, and now..he set himself on fire.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_NOT AGAIN.  
_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I-Heart-Socks (Spencer Shay)**

_UH! HELF MEY. HELF MEh. BURNING. SKIM. FLESH. FLESHSD. _

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Carly (Carly Shay)**

_Freddie. HELP ME OUT HERE. _

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************Tech-Hottie (Freddie Benson)**

_Wait, I have to say something. FUTURE HUSBAND?_


End file.
